Your Flesh Against Mine
by Pyropenis
Summary: An upset Dave has just broke up with his girlfriend recently, and scouts out to distract him from his heartbreak but ends up falling in love with another person. A boy, at that! He would of never believed that dumb 'love at first sight' myth, but it is finally starting to open up to him as he realizes that he has fallen in love with the employee at the market, John Egbert.
1. Chapter One

Dave hunches over his knee, pale hands reaching down to tie his crimson sneakers that were rather bruised and worn out. He made a mental note to get new shoes as he brought himself up and placing his hands on his lower back to crack it gently, letting out a soft yet audible sigh of relief. Grimacing at exactly nothing, he lifted his shades from the polished table and placed the on his face - for what he was scowling at, it's a very long and pathetic story about how his girlfriend...or ahem-ex-girlfriend broke up with him recently. Still mourning mentally over the whole situation, he inhaled deeply through his nose, promising to himself that he wouldn't make it seem like he was upset on this trip to the market. "Stay cool." he says out loud to himself, pushing his shades back up his face so his red eyes don't peek out and making his way out of his apartment room and down to the main floor and just as he's about to push the doors open, he realises that it's raining. Far too lazy to run back up and get an umbrella, he instead stares out the glass and glares at the wet ground and mumbling curse words under his breath. He grabs his hood and pulls it securely over his head, wobbling out into the cold with his hands stuffed in his pockets, a grimace twitching onto his face again. Trying to look positive, he tells himself that it's only a 5 minute walk to the market, he'll be there in no time. He keeps his head slightly down, still frowning just a bit and he feels some of the rain seeping against the fabric of his hood which causes him to walk a bit faster. Not too fast, but fast enough so he won't slip. He finally makes it to the market, pushing the door open and mumbling to himself as he kept looking down at his feet and reached up to pull his hood down, blonde hair messy as ever and he meekly ran a finger through it, not actually caring much about his attire at the current moment. He pays attention to the floors texture as he walks, the bottom of his shoes squeaking against the marble floor softly and he hardly misses bumping into people, mumbling an apology under his breath yet not very audible so they would most likely assume he's a rude teenage boy. Like most of them, they would add. He bites his lip softly and keeps his eyes to the ground, and suddenly he feels himself shove into a solid figure, and then a faint shaking sound coming from next to him. He takes a moment to look up, and he hears a young man's voice call out; "Watch out!" and the sleeve of his jacket is latched onto as he's quickly pulled out of the way and then there's a loud crash. Coming out of his dreamland, his mouth is slightly gaped as he slowly looks over to see what fell. Half of the cans on the shelf fell down, and his cheeks go pink slightly from embarrassment. People stopped to stare at what would happen next, and the blood is slowly draining out of his face and in he stammers quickly, turning to face the young man who kind of saved him from falling cans. "Are you alright?" he asks, lips pulling into a frown as he dusts his own vest off. Dave stands there for a minute, and stares up and down at the boy. He has raven black hair, rather messy and short, bangs stopping right above his eyebrows with a pair of black framed glasses guarding his dark cerulean eyes. You're just about a ways shorter than him, slightly 2 inches you would guess. He has a pale shade of skin, about the same hue of yours. "...Sir?" he breaks the silence, worried look still fixed on his face, eyebrows creasing in an arch. Dave flinches slightly and realise that the people have gone back to shopping and he breaths in quietly, choking on his words. "...Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine." he pauses, pursing his lips for a second before speaking again, "Are you?" he questions. He catches the boy smile, buck teeth poking out of his pale lips. "No bruises here!" he says in a cheerful tone and you catch his nametag, which says 'John' in all capital letters.

The both of them stay quiet for a few more seconds before John crouches down to pick up the cans to put them back in order and Dave stands there like an idiot for a seconds, staring at John's features again. Slowly crouching with John, he helps him out, moving slowly because he wanted to stay with John, as crazy as that sounds. John is smiling, content and concentrated on sorting out the cans and both of their hands brush against one another's and Dave catches his breath, feeling his cheeks go warm and his stomach go fuzzy. The cans are all sorted, and John and Dave stand straight and John flashes him another smile. "Thanks! I appreciate your help." He nods as him, and Dave slowly nods back before watching John go back to work, walking off to another aisle. A sad feeling presses against Dave's chest, and his mouth twitches into a sad frown because that would probably be the last time that John and him would speak. Mumbling, he goes off to get the things that he need which is only milk for dumb purposes, such as cereal and macaroni. His mind is focused on John and he carries the heavy gallon of milk, scanning the store for John and he didn't see him at all. Bummed out, he rang up his milk and bagged it, only to see that the rain had gotten harder, and he pulled his hood over his head again. His shades are now resting against the tip of his nose so his red eyes are peeking out for better view. He saw the black car trying to go by, with black tinted windows and he realised it came to a stop. He pondered if it was to let him go, but he wasn't sure if they saw him. Taking a risk, he began to sprint to the other side. He felt his balance go out under the wet ground and he opened his mouth to scream but just ended up gasping loudly as his back hit the ground with a loud thud. He grunted, struggling to sit up from the copious amounts of pain he was in. Trembling, he heard the cars engine turn on again which was a sign that the car didn't see him try to make his way over. He realised no one was around and his milk had rolled slightly away, he tries his best to stand but the wet ground is ruining his balance and the pouring rain makes it hard to see. With a twisted ankle, he watched the car begin to move forward and he groaned. Shouting was audible, but he knew instantly that it wasn't him and it sounded out to be "Stop! Stop! Stop!" and just then, John runs in front the scared boy and waves his arms around frantically. The car stops quickly, and John crouches down to help Dave get up. He almost falls down against due to his ankle, and Dave tries not to look like a scared child but he honestly can't help it. Almost died there. With one hand, John reached to lift up the bag of milk that is on the ground, carrying it for Dave so it wouldn't put any weight on his ankle. They both sit down on a bench under a roof so they don't get poured on, and John gives Dave the same look he did in the aisle where the cans fell. "Are you okay?" he asks, and Dave breathes in, still trembling. "I'm…I'm fine." He says, arms crossed against his own chest and John looks down. "Do you have a ride?" John says, staring at his white sneakers. "No, I walk." He mutters, wincing when the tip of John's shoe taps accidently against his ankle. "Did that hurt? I want to see how bad it is." He says in a worried tone, frowning over at Dave again.

"Yes, it hurt. Did you see me wince?" he pouts a bit, but in an annoyed way more than sad. "No, sorry." John apologises, and pauses for a second. "Maybe I can get my dad to pick us up? I'll treat to your wound! …If that's alright." John offered, giving him a small, hopeful smile. Dave went quiet, thinking about if he should go with John to get his ankle checked. It's not like he would be staying the night, so he could tell Bro that he just started to get interested in some other stores on the way home. No, he couldn't tell him that he went over to this boys house in fear of being accused of having a crush on him. "Sure." Dave finally says, smiling back at the boy and John's face lights up. "Thank you!" he says, but his face drops when he realises something pretty important as he's trying to dig out his phone. "Oh yeah, what's your name?" he asks Dave while he dials his father's number to come and pick him up. "Dave." He tells him, and looks at the rain hitting the ground, much calmer now. "Dave, huh? My name is-"- "John." Dave interrupts and it goes quiet and Dave realises how creepy it sounds that he knows his name. "…Your name tag." He laughs nervously, pointing a shaky finger to his name tag. "Oh! Duh." He said, and put the phone to his ear as he waited for his Dad to pick up. Listening to John speak to his father, and is really not much interested about his father, he zones out for a second before he hears his name. "Can my friend Dave come over?" pause. "He hurt his ankle and I want to tend to it." He says, picking at his nail. Another pause takes place, and a smile lights up on Johns face. "Thanks, Dad! You're the best." He says as he says goodbye to his dad and hangs up. "He said yes." John tells Dave, sitting back into the bench as he keeps the satisfied smile on his face. "I'm aware." He says, smirking slightly at John in a teasing manner. John gently kicks his feet back and forth, smile fading slowly. "You're really cool, Dave." John compliments and Dave looks down at his knees. "I get that a lot." He says jokingly, smiling sheepishly as he looks over to the side. "But thank you." He muttered but he assumed it was still slightly audible. "I mean it, too! It's not just the shades…It's…something." He says, putting a finger to his pale lips, buck teeth poking out slightly. "I can't put my finger on it, but you're just…I don't know, special." He grins at Dave, admiring how cute he is when he's flustered. Dave rests his chin on his palm, trying to hide his shy smile. "Thank you." He mumbled from under the side of his palm. Right now, everything was perfect and he thought that he wouldn't see John ever again. The fuzzy feeling was back in his chest and his cheeks were rather warm at the moment and quite frankly, he didn't care if John saw. Not like he was paying attention, anyhow. Just then, a white car pulls up and John looks up quickly. "Oh, that's my dad! Come on." He said, hopping up, taking the bag of milk with him. He holds out his hand to Dave, and Dave reluctantly takes it and then his arm is around Dave's waist and his is around his neck as he gets you inside the backseat, climbing in behind him. "Hello, Dave!" his dad greets him, and Dave looks up and smiles slightly. "Sup." He says, nodding at the back of his head. John chuckles and shuts the car door, sitting back into the leather seat of his father's car. The feeling of the heat inside of his car feels good against their faces, and Dave relaxes for once in his day. Exhaling deeply, he suddenly remembers why he was upset earlier and it still kind of makes him upset but he tries not to think about it.

"Did you just move here?" Dave asked as they passed the houses along the road. "Yeah! Our new house is pretty nice, I guess. Kind of old, though…" he frowns. "It hasn't aged a day, John." His father says, keeping his eyes on the road. He shoots a glare at the back of his dads head and turns back to Dave, smiling again. "It creaks and has bugs and euuuugh." He rolls his eyes a bit, and suddenly the car stops. "Alrighty! Got to get these bags out of the trunk." John's father says to himself, hopping out of the car without saying anything to them. They sit in the warmth still, John tracing his finger along the leather texture of his father's car. "Oh hey, what's your number?" John asks, taking out his phone again. Dave raises his eyebrows and sits there for a minute, and then tells him his number, taking out his own phone. "Thanks!" John smiles, saving the number into his phone under the contact _'dave! :DD'_ and Dave saves John's contact as 'john'. Pondering on if he should add a heart of anything, but he stopped himself, smile dropping and sitting back into the seat. "It's going to be cold." Dave complained, really not wanting to open the door and walk into the cold. "It's not that bad, honestly. We always have body warmth." John offered, scooting a bit closer to Dave. Whoa, now. This was a boy that Dave just met here. He would call it a bit quick, but he bit his lip and breathed in, nodding slowly. "Yeah…body warmth." He repeats, cheeks going pink again. Holy shit, this was embarrassing. Hopefully John didn't notice, and before that he felt the others arm press against his own, cheek brushing against his own, messy blonde hair. Closing his eyes, he whimpered and nuzzled into the others neck reluctantly. They were broken apart by John's father knocking on the window and a slightly finger motion for them to come in. John laughs nervously, and they both scoot out of the car and walk inside, side by side. Bro could wait, he actually wanted to stay with John just a bit after his curfew.

He would text John when he got home, and it would be great.

This day is great.


	2. Chapter Two

The two enter John's household, air smelling like cake and old people, or at least to Dave it does. John huffs a bit as he rushes over to the window that sits beside the front door to check if his Dad is pulling off. "He's leaving already?" Dave questions, coming up besides John and squinting from underneath his glasses to watch the car. The car engine still goes on, and they both watch at the window, waiting for him to leave already. "Yeah, he told me that he had to drop us off and then shoot back to work…" he huffs slightly and the glances over to Dave, smiling a tad. "House is ours." John tells him and Dave raises his eyebrows, trying to think of what John wanted. Surely, he didn't want to have sex with the boy already because they just fucking met, thank you very much. "What do you want to do?" Dave drawls, pushing his shades back up the bridge of his narrow nose. "Want to watch a movie?" John offers, grinning at his new friend as Dave weighs his options with pursed lips. "Okay." He finally says, smirking a tad at John. "Sweet! Follow me; we'll go make some popcorn." John hops to the kitchen like a small child and Dave traipsing behind him as if he was embarrassed.

The two boys are in the kitchen now, which smells heavily like cake and icing, which makes Dave wrinkle his nose at first smell. John is bending down and digging around in the cupboard, muttering stuff under his breath. While John does that, Dave takes his time to glance around the kitchen, stepping forward a bit with worn out sneakers. "Here it i- OUCH!" John yelps as he raises his head, bumping it on the frame of the cupboard. Dave sucks in a giggle, lips trembling at the back of John's head and holds his breath, trying not to burst out into laughter. "Hey dude, you need…you need ice?" his voice quivers, ending in a small squeak at the end of his sentence. "No…no, I'm good." John chuckles a bit and carefully pulls his head out of the cupboard, standing with a bag of popcorn. John and Dave scatter over to the microwave, grinning like little children while they put it inside of microwave and keep their faces close to the microwave as it spins around, heating. In a matter of minutes, their legs are starting to get tired but then the first kernel pops; POP. Dave jumps 10 feet in the air, gasping at the sudden movement and John bursts into laughter. Reluctantly, Dave laughs too realizing how stupid that was of him. It's forced laughter, if anything.

"Go pick out a romantic comedy for me, will you?" John says as he opens the microwave when it's done, yelping quietly as he draws his hand back at the heat. Dave chuckles, and then pulls on an awkward straight face, raising an eyebrow. "Romantic comedy? Why?" Dave asks, seeming surprised at John's sudden request. "Romantic comedies are amazing, Dave!" John says, grabbing oven mittens to pull the popcorn out. He looked stupid with them on, but Dave shrugs it off slightly. "Whatever you say, dude…" Dave lets out a short sigh as he pushes his way into the living room and crouches to the pile of movies laying in front of the couch to pick out a movie. He brushes aside the action movies, and all of that other stuff until he comes across a classic; Titanic. Dave smirks slightly as he grabs the case eagerly, and crawled over to the DVD player. He presses the button with a bony finger and the DVD holder pushes open and Dave places it into the thingy, and then pushes it back in. He hops up to back up and sit onto the couch, resting his back a bit. Moments later, John comes through the kitchen door with two bowls of popcorn, grinning. He seems a bit put off by the play screen of the movie, raising his eyebrows. "Titanic?" he says awkwardly, frowning at Dave, "I said romantic comedy." John says, sitting next to Dave. "So? I like this movie, man."

John goes quiet as the movie plays, and hands the bowl to Dave. The popcorn is still piping hot, with made Dave's hand jerk bag once his finger made contact with the popcorn. The sun was lowering below the skyline already, making the room go slightly dark since the room had no lights on. Little way into the movie, John feels his eyes grow heavy. Without thinking, his head slowly lowers and rests on Dave's shoulder, which takes the blonde off guard. He sits there awkwardly, not moving an inch as John sits there, watching the movie with no bother at all. "Oh…" Dave murmurs under his breath, blushing a tad and hoping John doesn't see. The television light glows off Dave's shades and John's glasses, as the sun lowers completely below the skyline, the sky now a nice indigo colour now. And with that, Dave feels fingers creeping on his thigh, moving up slightly. To glance over, he spots John ghosting his finger along his jeans, grinning sheepishly.

"John?" Dave says, surprised at his touch. "Dave…" John says, rising his head off of Dave's shoulder with a small smile. "Um…" Dave couldn't find the right words to say, as John scoots himself off of the couch and crawls to be in front of Dave's crotch, running his finger along it. Dave makes a slight hiss noise, cheeks lighting up a bright red colour at John's actions. "Dude, I like…j-just met…ahh.." he grunts a bit as John rubs his crotch tenderly, and Dave holds back another grunt. "Is your dad okay..hnn.." he squeaks, and John begins to unbutton the boys pants, pulling out the others bulge through his boxers. He moves his face closer to it and then-

_Creaaaak. _

The front door opens and the light flicks on, and the two look over to the front door, aghast looks on their face. Mr Egbert stands at the door awkwardly, frozen in place at the sight in front of him. "Uh…" John jerks his head away from Dave, and Dave quickly tucks himself back in his pants, face going a bright red colour as he stands quickly. "I'll…uh…I'll go," he says quickly as he rushes past John and his father.

"Dad, I…" John stutters slightly, standing on his feet as he watches Dave run out the door.

And without doing anything else, he rushed past his Dad to catch up with Dave.


End file.
